Comfort for a Baltic
by FindTheCenter
Summary: T for later chapters. Raivis and Ivan fight. It's up to Eduard to cheer him up! Unfortunately, the rest of the world thinks so too. Tried to make it more serious but later chapters/characters thought otherwise. Latvia x World. Changes with each character.
1. The Happening

Estonia sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Please, it'll only be for a little while," Lithuania pleaded smiling nervously. Our current situation? Lithuania and Poland were planning for a vacation together but Latvia had a fight with Russia and could only sulk. The couple had really looked forward to the time alone but they wouldn't want poor Raivis all alone! So Toris had planned to ask Eduard and much to his dismay, Eduard wasn't being all too accepting. The blonde sighed once more, "Fine," he said finally watching as his older friend thanked him.

The next morning a blonde feminine teen dropped off a little dirty blonde who was shaking and dying for some sort of attention. The tall blonde looked down at the little one then watched as the car sped off. "Toris let Feliks touch the keys," the Estonian man said leading his guest into his house. He let the boy sit on his couch as he went to prepare something for the boy to eat. Honestly, a fight with Ivan was just suicidal. Eduard looked over his shoulder back to the boy who seemed really uncomfortable. The snack would have to wait.

"What happened," he asked putting a cup of warm tea on the table in front of the Latvian.

Raivis looked up at the older male and shook a bit more. "I-I-W-We wer-re at di-inner an-and his m-moth-her c-called t-then w-we s-started to f-fight an-nd h-he h-hi-hi-h-hi-i-it," he was cut off by the sound of his own sobbing. The Estonia's faced hardened as he sighed. So the Russian's mother called and he snapped before hitting his young lover? Honestly too much for poor little Raivis.

Eduard sighed, this was just like the old times. He smiled softly, or at least attempted to, and hugged the younger male he saw as a brother. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to comfort you," he said in a mother-like tone. The Latvian hugged the glasses wearing teen. The sudden contact shocked Eduard a bit but he didn't let that show. Oddly the sound in his chest was too much for him and he released the younger teen but had to wait until the favor was returned. "I'll make us something to eat," Eduard said disappearing into the kitchen. Raivis just nodded, he was looking down at his feet with a blush playing on his face. Eduard didn't notice the blush nor did he notice his own reaction to the Latvian's touch. It was-ah! Comforting…


	2. United States of Al!

Sorry for the delay!

Estonia didn't like visitors. Okay so maybe that wasn't the right choice of wording. Let me try again. Estonia hated unwelcomed guest. So why was it that the technological man was now in his own house facing a teen he considered a younger brother and a certain obnoxious hero? "And then the plane blew up!" A smile shone greatly on the blonde's face. "Thank you so much for showing me that game, Eduard," the man said finally after his patriotic story was over. Estonia twitched slightly; at least he wasn't being too loud today.

Latvia fidgeted slightly when America would mention a certain "Commie Bastard". This didn't go unnoticed by the older Baltic. Also Alfred couldn't help but spot it too. "Yo, Raivis, weren't you with the Bastard? What happened? Did you finally break up?" America questioned smiling brightly, as if he showed any other emotion. "W-Well…N-not exact-" Latvia sniffled a bit and rubbed his cheek. The memory stung inside his chest and on his cheek. America's playful look was gone, as Estonia would put it, and replaced by a more mature and Toris-like look. "Hey, don't cry," the blonde began with a soft smile directed toward the Latvian. "It's okay, just don't think about it. Ivan is insane and he probably didn't mean it much," America added as he brought Raivis into a hug. Estonia's expression stayed still but he couldn't help but notice a certain sting in his chest. Odd.

It was around noon when America arrived and now it was seven-thirty. "Alright then, I have to go back home~ Seems Obama's ideas aren't making everyone feel comfortable," Alfred said as he stood at the door. Thank you for visiting ," Estonia said, not knowing what else to say. Latvia smiled a little, "T-Th-hank you -ca," he mumbled. America laughed confidently "Don't worry about it all in a hero's work." Latvia laughed a little and smiled a bit more.

"¡Hasta pronto!" The Amican cried was he waved. Alfred stopped in his tracks when he realized that he spoke perfect Spanish. The hero just laughed it out and moved on.

Estonia looked down at Latvia, who just looked up at him in return. "A-Al-lfred is nicer tha-an I-I-Ivan made him out to be," he confessed smiling. Estonia's face hardened. Why would Raivis smile like that when thinking of the burger idiot? He just sighed, no point in getting worked up, "Yeah," he replied leading the boy back into his house. Thank God, a certain Russian wasn't aware of this…

Oh wait…

Dun dun dun!

I would really like to thank all the people who are now subscribed to this series! Thank you so much! Although reviews are also nice… Hasta pronto: See you later! Al is learning Spanish, aw'd! After writing this I felt like getting McD's… Darn you Al!

Password, Raivis? Will be posted up next! Sorry, but those chapters taking be a longer time to write!


	3. Please don't shoot me AN

Hey all, this is the author for Comfort for a Baltic and Password, Raivis?

Okay so I think you all noticed the lack of chapters/activity from me, right? Well I have been really busy and when I would stop to start writing nothing would come! I then would move to drawing and I've decided that both of my stories are becoming doujins. Of course since this is the first time I do a comic/doujin it won't look professionally but the art, in my opinion, is going to be nice~ Also since I have had you guys waiting for the longest time I'm going to start where I left off and do the earlier chapters later. Both will be on my deviantArt account up until it gets into the non-fluffiness then I'll use my (greatly neglected) smackjeeves account.

I'm sorry for this all and hope you stick to the stories. Also the lack of reviews got me uninterested in these projects so yeah… I know it's odd but when I get a review I feel like writing and pushing myself but no reviews make me feel sad.

So yeah… I'll post up one last chapter for PR? before going into the art. I'm planning on having CfaB have two chapters every Saturday or Friday. PR? will have an update every Tuesday or Wednesday one chapter per week.

My dA (so sorry for the shameless advertisement!) is AiNokimii so go watch that!


End file.
